


Dead Girl Walking

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Musical References, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Songfic based on the song Dead Girl Walking from the musical Heathers.The reader has pissed off Death and now has only 30 hours to live. What will she do with herself during these last few hours?





	Dead Girl Walking

Your bruised and bloodied face stung as you sat up from the bookshelf you were just thrown into. That cruel, smug face glared down at you with his hands casually placed on the head of his cane. Blood spat from your mouth as a cough erupted from within your lungs.

Damn that hurt. Death sure is an asshole.

"(Y/n). I could just kill you right now. Honestly, I should. But it's too fun to watch you struggle, so I will give you until sunrise on Monday. Do with it what you will." He snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving you an injured mass on the floor.

Great. So I have about.... 30 hours. Maybe if I run? No, you can't outrun death. Isn't that a song?

With a groan, you rise up to your feet, and a sharp pain shoots through your side. You instinctively clutch your side and lift your shirt to see a large bruise already forming. Fun.

You make your way to your car and begin to drive. You've never been to this town before, but you've already located the quickest exit out of this backwater town. On your way to the outskirts of town, you see an old ramshackle same-since-the-70s motel.

No way... Is that...?

There is a familiar black car parked in the driveway. As you slowly approach, one of the rooms open and an easily recognizable blonde comes out of one of the rooms, shouting to someone inside the room and getting into the car to leave. Your eyes follow the car as it quickly pulls out and leaves, heading back towards town.

This is a much better option.

You can't help the smirk that spreads over your face as you pull into the parking lot and park right in front of the motel room. Taking a deep breath you slide out of the car and walk over to the door.

Knock knock. It takes a moment before the door opens, the man on the other side looks just as surprised as you feel. His eyes are wide and his back is straight, which makes him look even taller than he already is.

"Hiya Sam." You smile, leaning against the door jam.

Damn, he looks good. Better than the last time I saw him, and I didn't think that was possible.

"(Y/n)? Wow. I haven't seen you in a while." He smiles back, his arms crossing over his muscular chest.

"About three years, actually." You smirk as you stand and slink closer to him. "You look good Sam."

He watches you for a moment before stepping back so you can come in. "So-so do you." He fumbles for a moment, regaining his composure as he shuts the door. "How did you find me?"

"I saw Dean pulling out, his car is kinda hard to miss. Let me guess, he's out looking for another bar bunny?"

Sam chuckled and turned away relaxing a little. "Yea, yea he is."

"How come you didn't go with him?" You ask, sitting on the table so that your legs hung above the floor and your arms crossed over your chest.

You caught him checking you out, his tongue skimming over his bottom lip "I've got better things to do."

"That's actually why I'm here." You smirk, swinging your legs a little "Long story short, I pissed off death. I have about thirty hours until my clock gets punched. I'm basically a dead girl walking."

His face instantly fell as he came over to you "Wait seriously? And you're not gonna try to fight it?" His puppy eyes instantly melted your insides.

"That's what got me into this mess in the first place, however, I'm not just gonna sit around and die like cattle. Running isn't gonna do anything, so I found another option." You smirk at him, his features twisting in confusion.

"And what could that be?" He asked, his eyes scanning yours as your fingers lightly stroke his forearm.

"I've decided to live my last 30 hours getting a little freaky." You smile as you thread your fingers into his belt loop and pull him closer "Tonight I'm yours, I'm your dead girl walking, Sam."

Sam smirks and stares down at you. My Lord that is so sexy.

"Of all the things to do before you die, you want to do-"

"You Sam. I want to do you. I'm hot, I'm pissed, and I'm on the pill, so why the hell not." Sam laughs as you wrap your arms around his neck. " I've decided to ride you until I break you. Think of it as my last meal on death row." You grin as you pull him into a passionate, sloppy kiss.

It doesn't take long for his hands to be on you. His large fingers stroking up and down your sides, tugging at your clothes with a fervor you never thought you would see from Sam.

With a quick tug, you pull away the flannel he is wearing and push it back on his shoulders. He quickly slips out of it and grabs your shirt, doing the same thing. It turns into a contest to see who can get the other stripped first, which sends various clothes flying everywhere.

You both stop to breath for a moment and look each other over. Your top half is totally naked while he is missing his shirts and his belt. You can't help the excitement that is building in your stomach as you stare at the man in front of you.

You slide off of the table, tugging your own pants off while keeping eye contact with sam the entire time. He has a large smirk on his face as he walks over to you and grabs the bottom of your thigh to pick you up. Lips begin to crash again as you wrap your legs around his hip and your back is forced against a nearby wall.

His hungry fingers pressing hard into your thigh, probably leaving a bruise. With what little concentration you have, you work off the button of his pants. You are about to push them down his fingers begin to tease your breast, earning a moan from you. His kiss swallows the noise and his fingers continue to play with you.

His lips travel down your neck, leaving bruises down to your collarbone. Small squeaks and moans escape your lips as he gives you more than you could have asked for. Sam obviously knew what he was doing, which was great for you.

"Bed." You quickly breathe out, Sam obliging your request and throwing you a little roughly onto the mattress.

With a swift shift of weight, you flipped him so that you were on top straddling his hips. You quickly slid back, keeping your eyes on him as you slowly slid his pants off to show his boxers. If the large tent in the fabric was any consolation, tonight was going to be great.

Slowly, as to torture the poor boy on the bed, you slide your pants off, giving him a bit of a show. He can't help but chuckle as he props himself up on his elbow and watches you, a large smirk on his face.

"Good God, (y/n)." He said with a satisfied smirk as you slid back on top of him.

His large hands grabbed your hips, holding you down as he ground into you, the only barrier a few thin pieces of fabric. A strangled moan came from your throat as he flipped you two over, his knee between your legs.

Your fingers thread into the hem of his boxes as he picks you up and slides you further up onto the bed. He nods to you, pulling your panties off and tossing them to the floor. You quickly tug his underwear down as well, quickly disregarding it as well.

"You said you're on the pill?" He asked, his lips gently sweeping over your skin.

"What does it matter, I'm dead anyway?" You joke as his fingers ghost over your inner thigh.

You can feel his laugh vibrate in his chest as he slowly works his way down with kisses, bypassing your lower regions and kissing the inside of your thigh.

"Just take this dead girl walking." You reply breathily, Sam needing no other motivation as his fingers enter you.

Your mouth flies open as you suck in a breath and his lips meet yours again. His fingers are like trained machines, hitting you right where you need it when you need it. You could feel the sheen of sweat building between your pressed bodies creating a lubricant for easier movement.

"You are so beautiful." He chuckled, sitting up to look at you while still playing with your insides.

"S-sam... Come on." You push away his fingers and sit up, kissing him. "Don't want to keep a dead girl waiting do you?" You tease as your eyes skim over the clock.

Sam nods and pulls you in close, kissing you harder and with more feeling than before. He quickly lays you back down and positions himself before slowly sliding in. You can feel him sliding in and it's not a painful as you thought it would be considering his size. In fact, his large endowment is hitting every good spot you have, forcing loud moans out of your throat as your hands grip whatever is nearest.

He gives you a moment to breathe before moving. He was slow at first, but after some whines from you he sped up, pushing you back into the mattress as your lips meet sloppily.

You are both working towards orgasm when you hear a loud car pulling in somewhere near your door. Sam simply ignores it, but you recognize the car.

"S-sam." You whisper, pushing against his shoulders to get his attention.

"What?" He asks, not making eye contact as he kisses your jaw.

"I think I just heard Dean pulling in." You try to speak fluently, but with him inside you and his lips on your neck, you are having a bit of a hard time.

"It's okay. He has the room next door." He smirked against your skin as he thrust into you a little harder than before, earning a broken moan from you.

"Won't he be able to hear us?" You struggle to speak clearly.

"Probably. You know how thin the walls of these old hotels are." He laughs when he sees the frown on your face. "Don't worry, he doesn't know you're here."

You sigh and raise your hips, making him grunt "Then let's make sure he knows."

He smirks and continues his assault, only this time he is determined to get as many moans and screams out of you as possible. You can't help but laugh at the stunned silence from next door, Dean was apparently surprised Sam had somehow procured a partner while he was away.

After a few more minutes you could tell you and Sam were getting close. You could feel a knot building in your stomach as his thrusts became more sporadic. You could hear the pounds from next door, the headboards both beating into the motel walls.

With a final thrust, you finally feel your knot come undone, a loud moan along with Sam's name echoing from your throat. Sam comes undone almost as loudly as you do, a loud grunt vibrating through him.

You both take a moment to come down, eyes scanning over each other as you breathe heavily.

He slowly slides out and lays next to you, eyes roaming the room and you as he catches his breath. After a beat you swivel around and climb on top of him, sitting on his hips.

"I hope you know you aren't getting any sleep tonight." You chuckle, his face lighting up with a laugh as his hands stroked your sides.

"I sure as hell hope not."


End file.
